your wish is my command
by Marian9
Summary: Adam was messing around with davenports stuff and has damaged chases brain. What will happen to the lab rats, will the others take advantage of him? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**nobodys pov**

adam bree chase and leo were in the lab. chase was infront of the computer, bree was puting her nail polish, leo was playing with his video game and adam was sitting bored. adam was looking for something to have fun with, then he found some shoes

"what are these shoes doing here?" asked adam

"those are davenports new invention, it makes you run super fast. he is selling it to a client tomorow." said chase

"i wonder how fast i go with those with my super speed." wondered bree

"you better put those down. if you break them davenport will kill you." said chase

"so, i wont break them." said adam with a grin

"okay, suit yourself" said chase

adam put on the shoes. then he started running everywhere. there was a big breeze and papers flying everywhere. then there was big thump on the wall. adam hit the wall so hard we wouldnt be suprised if he broke a bone. chase bree and leo came running to adam

"are you okay?" asked bree

"yeah. i think so" said adam

then something went wrong with the shoes, there were sparks

"whats happening with the shoes?" asked leo

"adam broke them." said chase returning back to his chair

"come on chase, please fix them or im toast" said adam

"okay, but no more tossing me across the room." said chase

"come on, we have fun doing that" said adam

"okay. then you can fix them" said chase handing the shoes to adam

"okay, okay, no tossing you" said adam handing them back

chase took the shoes and started observing them.

"easy as 1 2 3" said chase "i just have to rehook this wires together and done"

he started taking the two wires and when he rehooked them, he got electricuted. then he was staring in empty space

"chase? chase?" said bree

"hello?" said adam waving his hand infront of chases face

"earth to chase?" said leo

"okay nobody panic" said bree "im sure his pretending"

"have you seen the way he lies, i dont think hes pretending" said leo

"okay, panic" said bree

then chase started screaming in panic tone

"why are you screaming?" asked bree

"because you told me to" said chase, eyes still looking empty, staring into empty space

"okay, im going to tell davenport" said bree

bree super sped to the living room and came to the lab holding davenports wrist

"whats going on? i was talking to a client" said davenport

"i think something happened to chase" said bree

"let me take a look" said davenport looking at chase "this looks serious" he took a scanner and started scanning chase

"so, whats wrong" said bree

"well, did something happen to him while i was upstairs?" asked davenport

"yeah, he was playing with your shoes that super speed, and broke them and got electricuted" said adam. bree and leo looked at him "fine, it was me. but that doesnt matter, what does matter is chase" said adam trying to get out of trouble

"well, when he was electricuted, the electric current went to his brain and damaged the part that tells you what to do, and now that he damaged that part, he will do anything that anyone tells him to do" said davenport

**end of story. i hope you liked it. please review because thats my inspiration **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry for not updating for awhile, but i had exams. but good news, my exams finished. oh and i just want to thank you guys for your heart warming reviews and the awesome ideas. leave more awesome ideas and ill use them in the next chapter. and a another thanks for reading my fictions**

**last**** time**

"well, when he was electricuted, the electric current went to his brain and damaged the part that tells you what to do, and now that he damaged that part, he will do anything that anyone tells him to do" said davenport worried

**brees POV**

"So, he will do anything we say? anything?" asked leo

"yes" replied Davenport

Then Leo came up to chase and asked "hey chase, can you give me 20 bucks?" sticking his hand out. Chase stick his hand into his pocket, took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Leo. Leo smiling took it

"Leo!" shouted me, Adam and Davenport

"What? Bree wont super speed me to classes unless I give some cash" said Leo accusing Bree

"I meant your own money. Not other peoples money" I said

"Well thats not fair" whined Leo

" Its not fair to you, but its fair to me." I said

"Big D, will you tell her something?" pleaded Leo

"Would you guys just stop? Chases brain is injured and your fighting like kids!" complained Davenport

"So, his brain is actually injured? Cant you fix it?" I asked

"Bree, im a billionare scientist, not a braing surgeon." said Davenport motioning his hands around the lab

"well, lets take him to a doctor" I suggested

"No, they might find out that hes bionic when they X-ray him to look if something else is broken, and theyl see the bionic chip, and i wont take that chance." said Davenport

"Then hes stuck like that?" asked Leo

"Im afraid so" said Davenport devistated. Then we looked at chase, not having a clue in the world, his eyes were staring at the wall behind us, not moving. He looked like he had no life. Was it going to be like this from now on? Then we turned around to see that Adam was sitting, at the corner, feeling guilty and sad. He was holding a remote, until he squashed it in hes bare hands. We went over to comfort him, but before we could say anything he mumbled "i wanna be alone". We all seeing that he needed a little time alone, we said okay. I told Chase to go upstairs because he couldnt do anything by himself now, and we followed behind him.

We went to the living room. Davenport went to the kitchen. Leo excitedly went upstairs to get something.

"why are you so excited?" I asked curiously

"youll see" He said smiling deviously

Then he speeded upstairs. I sat down on the couch, trying to process this. Was it going to stay like this? What will happen to chase? Will i have my brother again? Then i noticed a shadow. I looked up to see chase, standing there like he was waiting for an invitation.

"Do you want to sit?" i asked tapping my hand on the space next to me

"I dont know" said chase

Then i knew that he wasnt going to sit unless i told him to.

"Okay, so sit with me" i said

He came next to me and sat as stiff as a board. Was he serious?

"Come on Chase, loose up a little" i pleaded

Then he loosened himself, but way too much. He was sitting in a ridicolous way, taking most of the couch.

"Okay, sit the way im sitting." I said, hoping this time would work

He sat the way im sitting, but as i moved a hand or even a finger, he moved it exactly the same way. ok , this was going to be annoying, but what could I do. I knew whatever i did, there was gonna be a flaw. Exhibit A I thought as I looked at chase, who looked at me too, copying my every move. Then i heard heavy foot steps on the stairs, it was Leo

"hey Chase, can you hack Big Ds bank account." aked Leo handing his cell phone

"Leo!" i shouted at him

"your no more fun" whined Leo. Then the phone rang. i signalled my finger to Leo as in it was his turn to answer it. He groaned and went to pick it up. A while later he came with a disgusted face. "Hey, its Ethan." He said still disgusted

I jumped up and went over him to get it. He quickly gave it to me holding it with two fingers. I dont understand why he was like this. Then i got out the room before Leo could annoy me more.

**leos POV**

I looked at Bree as she went to another room. I mean it was bad enough to see them drooling over each other in school, but now in my house? My thoughts were int enterrupted as my mom came in. My eyes widened as i saw her holding my algebra home work. i was 100 percent sure she was going to say to finish it.

"Leo, you didnt finish you homework" she said handing it to me

"Come on mom, i couldnt understand this, left alone finish it" I tried convincing her

"Too bad, if you stop playing with those mind frying video games, you wouldve understood this" she replied handing me the home work

Then she left the room. I wished i was Adam, Bree and Chase. They have a choice to not go to school while Im forced to go. They can also skip school if they have to go on a mission. It would have been cool If I was like Adam, Bree, and Chase. Wait aminute, Chase! He can do my homework in no second. I went to him. He was staring infront of him, not moving a single limb. Okay, im officially freaked out.

"Hey Chase, can you do my home work?" i asked knowing he would say yes

"What ever you say" He replied

"Thats the againts-your-will attitude that I like about the new you" i said

He didnt answer, and started doing the home work. in a few minutes he gave it to me

"Wow! That was quick" i exclaimed as i looked at the work sheet that was blank a few minutes ago "you know, i would like school if the only problem was home work, but then there is that stupid jock Trent" I said

I was thinking about it and the funny moment when Spike splashed pudding all over Trent. Wait another minute,Spike. he could protect me.

"Hey Chase. Can Spike come any time I want him to?" i asked

"Yes." He replied

"Good, cause i have plans for him." I said

**another chapter done. please write your thoughts so i can continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry so much that this update was late but i couldnt find what to write until I finally thought of something. I really hope that you like it and hopefully leave reviews at the end. Now I would like to give a shout out to those who wrote reviews and helped me in my writing. PrincessGoth007, NiniCere, Seth Hoult, .9, fawkes83, Karly the Kat, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, NinjaSquirrel1912 and Guest. Thank you so much. You are the reason I keep writing.  
**

**Last time**

"Hey Chase. Can Spike come any time I want him to?" i asked**  
**

"Yes." He replied

"Good, cause I have plans for him." I said

"What plans?"Asked Bree coming into the living room. I jumped up and faced her. Really? Now she decides to stop talking to Ethan.

"Plans for how Batman can beat the Joker?" I tried convincing her "You know the joker is not as fun as he sounds."

"Then why are you telling it to chase?" She asked curiously pointing at Chase who was sitting on the couch acting like he wasnt listening to a word we were saying. What was she now, a detective? She had the look on her face that she was full of questions.

"Because this... this is..." I was hesitantly trying to explain until i found the perfect answer "Because this is the first time I can talk to him about this stuff without him saying I have a big imagination." I explained. She had a convinces look on her face. She nodded at me. I got out of the room and sighed in relief that she didnt realize a thing.

**nobodys P.O.V.**

Bree sat down next to Chase. Bree was looking at Chase as Chase was staring infront of him. Suddenly Adam came from the elevator.

"Hey Adam, what happened?" Asked Bree as Adam sat on the couch

"Well, Davenport said that I shouldnt feel bad and go upstairs." Answered Adam

"Look Adam, you possibly cant think that this is all your fault, do you?" Asked Bree seeing Adams guilty face.

"Yes, yes I do. Its all my fault." explained Adam

"Look, how about this. Do you remember when Chase broke you arm? But more importantly broke your confidence and made you a exta careful and putting traffic cones on our head and more stuff like that?" asked Bree

"Yeah." answered Adam looking at his arm remembering how it used to bend

"And we all knew it was chases fault. Sure Chase felt bad but what if he let that guiltiness overcome him. Maybe he would be too miserable to even help you get you better or help you get you confidence back. So think it that way and lets help in every step of the way." stood up Bree explaining, making Adams face hopeful again.

"Youre right Bree, come one Chase, let me take you to your capsule." Demanded Adam to Chase. He carried Chase making his way to the elevator.

"Adam, when I said help him in every step of the way, it was a metaphor." interrupted Bree making Adam turn around.

"Oh, well thats good, cause it was going to be tiring carrying him all day." confessed Adam putting Chase down on the couch. "Hey wouldnt it be cool if Chase use his molecular kenises to raise up that table." Asked Adam pointing at the long kitchen table.

"Eh, if it helps you feel better." Agreed Bree seeing Adam feeling a little better

Just then Davenport came from the elevator, gesturing his hand so Adam and Bree can come. They both came curious about what was he going to say but they knew it was about Chase. He yelled to Leo to come downstairs. A minute later Leo came downstairs.

"Okay. everybody listen good." Announced Davenport. Then Chase came up to Davenport to listen to him. "You can sit this one down Chase." Mentioned Davenport. Chase sat on the floor. "You know what? Just go inside your capsule and take a nap." Advised Davenport. Chase made his way to elevator. Everybody was looking at Chase in disbelief. He really had no control of himself. "Look guys, seeing the state that Chase is is now, I just wanted to tell you guys until I find a way to turn him normal, to not take advantage of him and he is not going to school for a couple of days." told Davenport. Every one nodded. Davenport told them Good night and to go to sleep. Adam and Bree went to their capsules while Leo went to his room. Leo was so angry because he could teach trent a lesson but he couldnt because Davenport told them not to take Chase to school. While Leo changes into his pajamas he was thinking of a loop hole. Then it hit him. Davenport told him not to take Chase to school. Well Leo was taking Spike to school. Leo smirked as he was going to bed.

**Next day**

**Leos**** P.O.V.**

It was five in the morning. Yep I got up early. I always cant sleep when Im excited and imagining trents look on his face was pure joy to me. I waited almost an hour so everyone can wake up cause if I leave now with Chase... I mean Spike (cause Davenport said Chase will not be going to school) they would find out that I took him with me. Finally six A.M. reached and everyone woke up, well everyone except for my mom. When they got ready Davenport when to his office that was in another building far away from here and Adam and Bree took the bus. They told me to come with them but I told I was going to walk today. As they went I hurried to the Lab and knocked on Chases capsule. He stood there, he didt even flinch, I dont know why I even knocked on it. I opened the door of the capsule and told him to follow me.

We were walking in the hallways of the school. As we were walking I saw Trent from the distance. I pulled Chase.

"Okay Chase, now bring on Spike." I demanded. Chase nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they were full of hate. Yep, sure that it worked.

"Okay Spike. Now see those guys in the football uniform?" I Asked pointing to the distance to the football players. Spike nodded. "Okay, when I say go, You start defending me, okay?" I asked again. Spike nodded once more

Trent started walking up to me. He came up to me. "Hey loser, you know what time it is?" He asked me. Couldnt he find a better line?

"Look, Im warning you, dont make me call for back up." I treathened

"Last time you said that, you ended it with "cause I do not have any backup" mentioned trent laughing

"Well I got myself some backup. Hes right here." I said motioning my hands to Chase

"What is this nerd going to do? Bore me with..." Before Trent could finish his sentence I yelled Go and kicked Trent in the stomach. Okay I was not expecting this. Trent put his hands on his stomach for a few seconds and then looked up and threw a fist, but Spike catched it and turned trents fist and flipped him. As trent was flinching in pain, 4 other guys came. One of them threw an fist but Spike hold him by the arm and at the same time kicked the other guy in the stomach. turning his attention to the guys that he was holding by the arm, he turned him around hitting the two other guys. As all of them were on the floor groaning from pain everyones jaw dropped. I came beside Spike who seemed getting ready to whack them again.

"Okay Spike you made a point, now bring Chase back." I Demanded whispering the last part. Then Spike closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes they looked empty. "Okay now Chase, Follow me and dont do anything crazy." I said. He nodded as we started walking

**nobodys P.O.V.**

****As Leo and Chase went, one of the other football guys getting up went to Trent crouching beside him.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Asked a football player

"NO. But did you see how dooley was controlling that nerd. When he wanted to fight, he fought. When he wanted him to stop, he stopped. Im gonna need that nerd, so at noon were gonna get him from dooley and he will do anything we say." Said Trent

"BUt he is a nerd." said the other guy

"He still kicked all your buts, thats all I need too know." Said trent smirking

**to be continued. I hoped you liked this chapter. there is something small i want in return. reviews please. write anything you have on your mind and what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Im back and I hope you will read my story and like them, and if you have the time, review please, it really helps me. I would like to give thanks to those who read and reviewed. Thank you Seth Hoult, NinjaSquirrel1912 , Guest and Furby564. Thank you so much.  
**

**Last time**

As Leo and Chase went, one of the other football guys getting up went to Trent crouching beside him.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Asked a football player

"NO. But did you see how dooley was controlling that nerd. When he wanted to fight, he fought. When he wanted him to stop, he stopped. Im gonna need that nerd, so at noon were gonna get him from dooley and he will do anything we say." Said Trent

"But he is a nerd." said the other guy

"He still kicked all your buts, thats all I need too know." Said Trent smirking.

**nobodys pov**

Leo was walking through the halls with Chase. The whole day nobody would even try bullying Leo, even the jocks, Leo even got invited to a party because of Chase beating up those jocks. As they were heading to their lockers the bell rang. Leo looked at Chase waiting for him to scream in pain, but Chase didnt even flinch.

"Come on Chase, Its lunch time. Lets go to the cafeteria." Leo told Chase.

They made their way to the cafeteria. Leo got his lunch and he also brought an apple or two for Chase, still believing controlling someone didnt mean they had to starve to death. Then Leo saw Adam and Bree. If they knew he brought Chase to school they would rat him out to Big D. He grabbed Chases hand .

"Okay Chase, dont let them..." He whispered pointing at Adam and Bree "see you. Now go hide somewhere, but somewhere close so I can find you. And if you starve eat this apple." Explained Leo giving him an apple. Chase nodded and went to hide. Leo fake smiled and went to Adam and Bree. As for Chase he went outside the cafeteria and went behind a locker. Then suddenly Trent and the group came up to him.

"Hey , your coming with me or else." threatened Trent. Chase nodded and went to him. "Well, that was easy." Exclaimed Trent. "Hes still afraid of me boys, I told you that I still got it." Bragged Trent

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay guys, I have to go now" Said Leo

"Why?" Asked Adam and Bree in unison

"Cause I think my food moved" Pointing at his tray.

"Okay, I just lost my appetite." informed Bree pushing her tray away

Before Leo exited the cafeteria, He looked around the cafeteria to look if Chase was hiding somewhere near. Seeing that Chase wasnt there, he went looked around but no Chase. He started to breathe heavily, looking for Chase in a panic way. As he almost ran the entire school until he found him, but unfortunately, it was with the jocks. He Walked there trying to be tough.

"Hi Trent, I think you have my brother." Informed Leo fake smiling

"Yeah, I know. Man Hes been helpful for this ten minutes. He did my homework in a minute." exclaimed Trent

"Okay, seeing you had fun with him, how about I take him back." Leo Told Trent grabbing Chase by the wrist

"Hes staying with me." Argued Trent grabbing Chase by the back of his T-shirt

"Chase, come with me." Demanded Leo. Chase nodded

"Chase. Your not going anywhere." Told Trent. Chase once more nodded

"Chase, your going home now." commanded Leo.

"Chase, Dont listen to Leo, or anyone beside me." demanded Trent pointing his finger at himself. Chase nodded

"Come on Chase, before you get in trouble." said Leo. Chase stood there

"Hes with me now." mentioned Trent

Leo panicked and ran away. He went ran away looking for Adam and Bree. Sure he would get in trouble but its more important stopping Chase from doing everything that Trent wanted. As Leo was running through the halls, he found Bree standing next to her locker talking to caitlin. Leo walked up to him grabbing Bree from the wrist

"Hey caitlin. Bye caitlin." Said Leo before pulling Bree away

"Leo, Im not giving you a ride." Bree told Leo

"Its not about that!" yelled Leo "Man, your obsessed with that sentence." Admitted Leo. "Ill tell you what happened when we get to Adam." Leo started pulling Bree away. "Okay, bye caitlin, see you later." They went to look for Adam when they spotted Adam at the cafeteria making a house out of his books. " okay, ive got something to tell you guys truth is that I brought Chase to help me from the jocks, and I turned him into Spike, and them he fought them, and I think Trent noticed that he was stronger than before and now he took him to make him his own bodyguard." explained Leo

"So, get him back, command him to come to you." suggested Adam

"Yeah, about that..." Then Leo fake laughed. "Trent told him to only to do what he says and deny everything we say." Mentioned Leo

"LEO" Adam and Bree shouted in unison

"Okay, I know Im in big trouble, but we have to get Chase now." Assured Leo and turned his back to get Chase. And the he faced them again " And you guys are acting like you wouldnt use him for your own needs." Added Leo. Adam and Bree looked at each other and shrugged

The three ran to get Chase. After a few halls they finally reached the group of jocks and beside them there was Chase, but Chase was wearing a football jersey. The back of it there was two zeroes.

"Why is Chase wearing a football jersey?" Asked Leo looking at Chase curiously

"Cause when he beats up someone for me, they should be beaten up by one of us." Bragged Trent

"Okay, now if you dont mind, were gonna take Chase back home." Demanded Bree. Trent started laughing.

"Yeah, okay. You know what? Instead of that, how about i make your own brother beat you up. He already does everything I say." Trent Smirked

"Come on, hes not gonna hurt us. Well, unless he turns into Spike." Adam answered. Everyone looked at him with the "What have you done?" look.

"Spike. Is that a code name or something?" Asked Trent

"Well, its obviously not something that turns him into a fearless dude, with strength of ten man or more. Saved itttttt." Explained Adam with whispering the last part

"Well, doesnt hurt to try. Chase, turn into Spike." Commanded Trent staring at Chase to see what will happen. Chase nodded, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were full of hatred, like he had grudge against them for ages.

"Wow, look at them eyes, reminds me of principal perry, or my mom on report card day." Explained Trent. "Now, beat them up." Commanded Trent. Spike nodded, clenched his fists, and started walking towards them, obviously gonna make them hurt badly.

**Cliff hanger! I hope that your satisfied with this chapter and i would like to announce that i will update every saturday, because im allways thinking of how to make the story more intense. now that were done with that announcement, i am begging you guys to please leave reviews cause i open this site everyday hoping that someone left a review. thank you for your time, you guys are the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I wanna say sorry that I didnt updated last week, I was just thinking how to continue the story. Im sorry if this story is too short but I will update soon so, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Last Time**

"Wow, look at them eyes, reminds me of principal perry, or my mom on report card day." Explained Trent. "Now, beat them up." Commanded Trent. Spike nodded, clenched his fists, and started walking towards them, obviously gonna make them hurt badly.

"Spike, calm down." Bree told Chase, but no use. He was under control and turned into Spike

"Guys, dont worry, I can handle this." Adam assured

"Adam, you remember last Christmas? And seeing he is under control, I think he is much stronger now." Bree Argues as Spike was slowly coming towards them.

"Come on, I want to see a fight." Yelled Trent

"Im not gonna fight him Trent." Adam replied.

"Oh really. SPIKE, FIGHT HIM!" Trent shouted. Spike started running towards Adam. He threw a fist at Adam but Adam caught it.

"Come on, I dont want to fight you." Adam Added. But Spike low kicked Adam making him fall on the ground. "Okay, its on." Adam answered

"ADAM!" Bree yelled

"Okay, okay" Adam replied "But Im still gonna try to catch him." He added

He grabbed Spikes hands and held them behind his back. "Your coming home mister." Adam told Spike

Spike quickly back kicked Adam in the stomach making Adam back up because of the pain. Spike quick took advantage of the moment and punched him in the stomach. Adam fell onto the ground clenching his stomach. The jocks started clapping from the side.

"Adam, are you alright?" Bree asked

"Yeah, I think so." Adam answered looking at Bree. Then he saw Spike coming his way. Adam was trying to find a way to stop Chase from fighting without hurting him and then he found a perfect idea. He stood up and faced Bree.

"Bree, I need to go get something to stop him, stall him." Adam informed. Bree quickly nodded as Adam quickly ran at end of the hallway to another hallway. Spike started running towards Bree, carried her and threw her at the lockers where Leo was standing and hit Leo too. They both fell on the ground moaning.

"Bree, he is coming again." Leo cried as pointing at Spike who was angrily coming at them.

"TRENT, MAKE HIM STOP OR ELSE!" Bree yelled at Trent who was watching them and enjoying it. Trent groaned.

"Fine, stop fighting." Trent groaned. Bree stood up calming down and rubbing the spot on her arm where it turned blue because of the fight.

"Finnaly." Bree murmured

"Buuuuuuuttt... I still wanna see a fight sooooo, fight Adam." Trent added chuckling

"TRENT!." Bree yelled. Spike nodded and went running to find Adam with Bree, Leo and the jocks following him.

After a short period after running, Spike found Adam in the gym trying to pull down the climbing rope.

"Adam, watch out!" Bree warned Adam. Adam turned around seeing Bree, Leo and the jocks. He saw Spike coming towards him so he finally pulled down the rope with his full strength and tied up the top half of Spike. He carried Spike so he cant escape.

"Great Adam, now Trent..." Bree said turning around to tell trent to turn Spike into normal, but Trent and his friends were already gone.

"Great, theyre gone, now what?" Leo asked

"Lets take him to Davenport." Adam suggested

"Okay, and lets not tell Davenport what I did to Chase." Leo added

Adam and Bree gave him "Are you kidding me?" look. Leo frowned and groaned

**At home**

Adam, Bree and Leo got home and entered the living room.

"Davenport!." Bree yelled.

"Maybe he is in the lab." Adam suggested while carrying Spike who is trying to kick Adam. They went to the elevator and went down to the lab where Davenport was working on an invention.

"Hey guys... why is Chase tied up?" Asked Davenport looking at Adam.

"Ehhhh... Ill explain later." Adam answered

"Okay, well I built this chip. This chip will help Chase have self will by sending signals to his brain." Davenport explained

"Great, now please if you could put it on him now." Adam suggested

Davenport nodded and came closer to Spike, reaching to his neck. As he put the chip on his neck, Chase blink a few times and looked around him.

"What happened, and can someone untie me?" Chase asked

"Yeah sure. Adam untie him." Davenport told Adam. Adam put him down and untied him.

"Okay Chase, now lets go upstairs." Davenport told Chase

"Im not going upstairs. Im staying here." Chase argued sitting a chair

"Okay then, stay here, oh and I forgot, you have a mission training later." Davenport added

"Im not doing any mission training. Im gonna do what I want from now on." Chase argues more. Suddenly Adam, Bree and Leo had worried expressions on their face again.

"Davenport, Whats happening?" Bree asked

"I think the chip gave him too much self will, now he is as stubborn as a mule." Davenport replied

**Another chapter done. ****Hey guys, I hope you liked this story. If you did, please, I have my hopes up on reviews. Thanks**


End file.
